


Леса, пустыни и немного нелогично

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа создана специально для Новогоднего К/С-Календаря 2015.<br/>Посвящается Yukich :) </p>
<p>Капитан Кирк в дипломатической миссии, а коммандер Спок - на конференции на другой планете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Леса, пустыни и немного нелогично

["Снег" ("Ассоциации")](http://yukito4ka.deviantart.com/art/snow-503318327) от Yukich

 

Капитан Кирк стоял под деревом, запрокинув голову, и разглядывал медленно кружащиеся снежинки. Они ложились на тонкие черные ветки, на свернувшиеся и смерзшиеся темно-багровые листья, почти кроваво-красные по краям, на его лицо. Этот лес был очень похож на земной. Точно так же устремленные в небо копья корабельных сосен — только это были не сосны. Точно так же холодный воздух чуть заметно пах древесной смолой — только здесь она была не желтой, а розовой. И черно-фиолетовая покрытая инеем трава ломалась с тем же шорохом. Джим вздохнул. На самом деле, ему вовсе не Земли не хватало сейчас. Ему не хватало возможности рассказать о том, как все это похоже и непохоже на Землю. Рассказать Споку. И спросить, глядя в темные глаза старпома, устремленные на него с вежливой заинтересованностью: "Дай угадаю. Нелогично?". Падающие на лицо снежинки уже не казались холодными. Следовало вернуться в помещение и согреться. Капитан усмехнулся, погладил тянувшуюся к нему тонкую веточку и, запахнувшись поплотнее, пошел к зданию посольства Федерации, стоявшему на границе между лесом и тихим маленьким городом.

***

Коммандер Спок наблюдал за восходом. Золотистая морозная дымка над горами колыхалась под лучами поднимавшегося светила, отбрасывая красноватые блики на засыпанное снегом плато. Легкий ветерок шевелил ветви кустарника, заставляя заледеневшие красные ягоды стукаться друг о друга с шорохом. Этот восход почему-то напоминал ему о холодных утрах вулканских пустынь: он был таким же равнодушно звонким и тревожным, таким же ярким — и таким же гулко молчаливым. Спок зябко поежился. Ему на ум тут же пришло, что если бы капитан Кирк был сейчас здесь, то он обязательно воскликнул бы: "Спок, как круто! Снег! Давай делать снежных ангелов?". И что он не нашел бы повода отказаться от участия в нелогичной забаве. И что потом капитан предложил бы бежать наперегонки к отелю, в котором разместили гостей конференции, — чтобы согреться. Коммандер наклонился и поднял почти прозрачный сухой листок, прихваченный инеем. Посмотрел, будто раздумывая, не взять ли его с собой, а потом уронил обратно, повернулся и пошел к отелю. Впереди было еще два дня захватывающе интересных докладов и дискуссий.


End file.
